Battle Addiction
by aftercolony
Summary: Twenty Years Later!182769 - Kyoya Hibari/Tsuna Sawada/Mukuro Rokudo --- The fights between Mukuro and Hibari never seem to change.


**Note:** I felt like writing them when they're 30... but for some reason they turned out not really being that much different from if they're 20 or if they're pushing 40. Well except Tsuna, I feel like he'd probably be at his whits end with these two goofs by the time they're this old. Oh love triangles.

* * *

_Dodge right, swing._

_Upper cut, spin kick._

_Jump, kick to chest._

_Guard with right tonfa._

The 10th Vongola boss looked on very unamused at the battle unfolding in front of him between his Cloud and Mist Guardian. They'd been at it for a good hour now and neither seemed the least bit tired of this constant bickering that never seemed to find an end. Wasn't age supposed to take it's toll or something?

"Ah haha, Vongola this is great isn't it? This guy really thinks he stands a chance! How many times have I won our fights?" Mukuro Rokudo swung his trident at his fellow guardian, knocking over a would have been priceless vase in the process.

Tsuna leaned on an elbow, recrossing his legs as he remained seated at the head of the now over turned dining room table. Sighing irritably, his eyes continued watching the fight. "You've not won a single fight, Mukuro." Neither of them had, each fight had been a stalemate.

"Oh~ come now Vongola. There is at least _one_ victory in the past 20 years." Mukuro jumped until he was standing beside Tsuna, placing a gloved hand under his boss' chin. "I know I've won you more than a dozen times." His thin lips barely running over the shell of Tsuna's ear.

"Tch. You bastard." Hibari Kyoya was at Mukuro then, causing the Mist Guardian to jump away, sliding back to almost trip over a pile of overturned chairs. "Don't you dare act as if you can talk to Tsunayoshi that way. Must less touch him."

"Ku fu fu. As jealous as always Kyoya. Really, jealousy is not very becoming of a 35 year old man."

"And you haven't grown up a day past 15, Mukuro Rokudo." Hibari ran forward, just about to get in a clean shot to Mukuro's side before the taller man dodged, knocking into the china closet.

"Must you two destroy the dining room for the 9th time? I kind liked how it looked this past three months." Tsuna sighed again, wishing the wine and glasses hadn't been smashed into pieces with the rest of his dinner.

"You should learn to control this herbivore better." Kyoya wiped the small trace of blood on his check, walking slowly up to Tsuna's spot in the room.

"Oh, that's not very nice. I have to say this is not my fault. He's the one swinging those awful tonfas around." Mukuro tried his usual playful whining, coming behind Tsuna's chair and swinging his arms over the back to let his hands rest on his boss' shoulders.

"You're both unbelievably irritating, you know that?" The 10th Boss closed his eyes as he felt Hibari lean forward on the arms of his chair, their faces close. Tsuna wasn't 15 anymore, and after he had hit 21, the bickering that went on between his two most powerful guardians got old very quickly. 35 year old men should no act like children.

"You're angry." Mukuro let out a long sigh, standing up straight, his hands behind his head.

"Don't be cross Tsunayoshi." Hibari was about to lean in to steal a kiss but Tsuna's eyes opened suddenly and he stood, pushing Hibari back.

"The damage is coming out of both your pays. And now I cannot make any promises with how long either of your next missions will be. They might be for three months this time." Tsuna walked slowly through the destruction, shaking he head as he noticed the broken bottle of his favorite wine. He'd bugged Reborn and the cooking staff for months to get that. "And you'll pay for the wine you destroyed too."

"A-ah, Vongola please wait!" Mukuro ran beside him, stopping Tsuna from leaving the room. "I'm sorry. My last mission was for four months and that guy got to spend the whole time with you." Mukuro leaned in close, enjoying the familiar sent of Tsuna's shampoo and cologne, running a gloved hand down the boss' back. "I'll be lonely."

"Muku-" Tsuna was cut off as strong hands pulled him back and encircled him. "Hibari?"

"You're mine Tsunayoshi. It doesn't matter how long I'm gone or how old we might be." Hibari let his face rest in Tsuna's still spiky brown hair as Mukuro watched, hands on his hips.

"Who said you could claim him?" The Mist Guardian moved in front of Tsunayoshi before grabbing his boss' hands and bringing it up to a kiss. "Vongola has already promised me his body."

"Eh?" Hibari's head shot up. "He's done nothing of the sort, herbivore."

"Seems like you still have that little habit of calling everyone some kind of animal. It's really old you know that? Almost as old as the winkles on your forehead." His lips played along Tsuna's hand, eyes watching Hibari as his arms moved from the Vongola boss' body to his weapons.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"Ku fu fu. Is that a challenge?" Mukuro had already stood back, trident in hand as Tsuna looked on with dark disappointed eyes.

"I'm going to my room. If either of you are still alive when I wake up, please clean up this mess." Tsuna rubbed his temples as he walked out of the room, barely paying attention to Mukuro saying something about coming to bed soon and Hibari telling him he'll bring the Mist Guardian in a coffin.


End file.
